Immortals
''Immortals ''is an RP set during 2830 and follows the story of two immortal beings. Background Diseases, illnesses, and fuel-consuming machinery have all evolved into self sufficient energy. Cars run on electricity that is constantly refuelled with the solar absorbing fibres woven into the metal. Machines are built to simultaneously drain the ocean and refill it, funnelling the excess water away for desalination. Likewise, because of the issues greenhouse gasses and climate change provided, machines were built to reverse the effects of rampant carbon emissions. It was accomplished through cloud whitening, the process of seeded marine stratocumulus clouds with copious amounts of tiny seawater particles. Artificial trees, enhanced weathering, ocean fertilization, ocean alkalinity enhancement, and weather control are all things of the present. Although many live with their own virtual animals personal artificial intelligence, many more live in the past. The people who struggled to live in the old world died in the new world. Money and intelligence were essential to survive. The ones who didn't die from illnesses were killed by the government. Families were only allowed to have two children, a third had to either be certified or killed. Intelligence was sought out in slums. 18-year-olds were forced to write an exam. If they passed, they lived. In fact, if they did incredibly well, they were offered proper schooling. The ones who failed died. New York city is encased in an invisible shield to keep out the mutated creatures of the present. While sanctioned megascale geoengineering projects shimmered in the light, bioengineering and nuclear weapons grew in the dark. Arms races caused tension, tension led to suspicion, and suspicion resulted in war. In all honesty, the war should have probably destroyed Earth. Logically, humans have known that they couldn't be the only intelligent beings in the galaxy, which meant that each species must have slammed into some issue that paused their progression. Or stopped it all together. Shockingly enough, even though mutually assured destruction had been basically confirmed, a man had stepped up and opened the eyes of the world. The war ended, nuclear weapons were banned permanently, and technology continued its climb. People were sent into space, expected to travel to planets to expand the reach of humans. To escape the ruined Earth. As a result of the 'accident', small cities and weak countries crumbled to the nuclear-mutated creatures of the new world. Only a few cities managed to build a generator to survive. Under the cover of new technologies, nanotechnology was placed under a microscope. Illegal and secretive tests began. The children from the slums who failed the exam were used in the name of science. It was soon discovered that nanotech could travel through bodies and self-replicate in a way similar to cells. The only issue was containing that replication. Careless tests resulted in the death and mutation of many. Within 90 replications, it could devour the body and even become a non-biological plague. Yet on the 4th of September 2794, after only 80 years, the first success was created. True immortality had been achieved. Immortality had been a thought scientist had played with for centuries. While anti-ageing intervention was successful through surgeries that targetted bad senescent cells and artificial organs that could replace faulty ones, death was imminent after a couple centuries. The oldest human was 534 years old.